


Movie Night

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: It's pretty obvious they like each other!" At that moment TJ stopped hugging him and a feeling of slight insecurity pricked him on the back of his neck, he tried to hide it with a smile as he watched TJ settled down better on the sofa, as if he was preparing himself for discussion."Well, no. They are frenemies." Buffy comments as if it were the most obvious thing in the world."They literally sang that they had a hole in their hearts because they were not together!"OrThe one when (almost) everyone gets scared by a movie and then they watch Phineas & Ferb.





	Movie Night

"That movie was not even scary" The smile that TJ has on his face seems to start to annoy everyone. Well, everyone except for Cyrus, of course.

"Of course it was!" Andi says, it seems that she’s remembering a few scenes that could justify her own fear and the fact that she will have nightmares during a very long time.

"It was kinda scary, it's not the worst I've seen," It seems that Jonah, as always, will try to remain impartial in this situation. "It was actually fun." And Cyrus thinks that _fun_ is not the perfect word to describe that movie. Horrible, disturbing, one of the scariest movies he ever saw, maybe that last one.

When he looks at Buffy, he knows she’s thinking something similar. She still looks scared, but she doesn’t want to show it. Even though she and TJ get along much better now, for some reason that Cyrus can’t understand, they keep competing like crazy. And it is obvious that her friend will try not to show her fear to anyone, even if it is obvious in her face and in her sudden silence.

"It scared me." That's what Cyrus finally dares to comment on. The light of the television bothers them in the face. Jonah gets up to turn on the light and returns to his seat quickly, next to Andi.

"I know, Underdog," TJ says with a less malicious smile, a smile that would make him melt, that makes him forget the movie and that they are accompanied. "I had to hug you all the way through the movie." And although television is now on the Netflix main page, everything announces that Friday's movies are about to end; TJ still has his arm around Cyrus' shoulders. And although Cyrus does not want to imagine a love story with his new best friend, it's inevitable. Especially considering that everyone in Jonah's house looks at them as if they knew it, as if they wanted to tell them something, but none dares to say a thing.

"So," Jonah breaks the spell they were in with his voice "should we watch something to erase that movie from our memories?"

"Please" It's the first thing Buffy says after they finished watching the movie. Now, fear is replaced by shame and as much as TJ wants to say something to annoy her, he doesn’t say anything. The smell of Cyrus' hair, the heat he feels under his arm and the security that comes with being like that, stopped him.

"Phineas and Ferb?" Jonah asks when he finally finds something not scary on TV.

“Why not?” Says TJ with a smile, and everything, at least for Cyrus, feels perfect.

………

"I can’t believe I forgot how good this show is" comments TJ at the moment the credits of the last chapter begin; Jonah turns off the television right away.

"Neither can I,” The calmness in Buffy's face and voice were even more noticeable than her fear, something truly incredible. "I love Candace" Cyrus thinks it's funny, because Buffy and Candace can be equally stubborn and competitive. But he does not dare to say it.

"I prefer Isabella." Cyrus is not surprised when Andi says that.

"I prefer the two gay kids." Now, Cyrus is surprised.

"What?" Everyone asks almost at the same time, but Cyrus's voice sounds a little louder. And, although he knows that he is in fact gay, he has not dared to say it out loud. Andi and Buffy are still the only people who know, he’s still afraid to tell Jonah and he has not even considered the idea of telling TJ, he is afraid to risk losing his new best friend and the boy he likes. Although the latter discovered it recently, if he is honest with himself.

But now, with that comment, he feels that things may not be so lost. And maybe, at least TJ will still be his friend if he decides to tell him.

"What are you talking about TJ?" Andi is the first one who dares to ask; everyone could see how TJ enjoyed seeing their faces full of surprise.

"We all know that Baljeet and Buford are gay."

"They're not gay." Buffy says with her typical gesture of disbelief and for some reason, that makes Cyrus feel hurt.

"Of course they are!" TJ does not erase the smile on his face and Cyrus thinks that TJ wanted to discuss this since they started watching the show. "Were you watching the same show as me?"

"Did you see the same show as us?" Andi sounds so incredulous at the boy's words. Jonah and Cyrus look at each other for no more than ten seconds, mentally, they promise that none will participate in the discussion.

"It's pretty obvious they like each other!" At that moment TJ stopped hugging him and a feeling of slight insecurity pricked him on the back of his neck, he tried to hide it with a smile as he watched TJ settled down better on the sofa, as if he was preparing himself for discussion.

"Well, no. They are frenemies." Buffy comments as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"They literally sang that they had a hole in their hearts because they were not together!" This time, Andi and Buffy seem to have an answer and by the expression on their face, they seem to be rethinking the song. And, if Cyrus is sincere, he also thought that song seemed to be between two boys in love with a broken heart. "And I know that the show presents them as frenemies but ..."

"But?" Jonah asks, he seems curious about TJ's ideas.

"I mean, they are children. And sometimes, when you're young, you do not really know how to handle your feelings."

"Really TJ? Are you going to use the _he bothers you because he likes you_?” Now Buffy sounds annoyed.

"It's not that!" TJ sounds somewhat annoyed, too. "Is that when ..." He thinks about it for a few seconds and looks at Cyrus all that time. "You know what? It does not even matter. You wouldn’t even understand."

“We wouldn’t even understand? Look, TJ…” Starts Buffy, but someone interrupts her.

"I thought your favorite characters were Baljeet and Buford because they remind you of Cyrus and yourself" Those words come from Jonah's mouth and Cyrus can feel that blush appear on his body, he turns his head to look at the boy next to him. TJ has his eyes closed and a smile that tries to disappear. But it doesn’t,

"Yeah, well, maybe that also has something to do with it."

"TJ, are you saying that ...?" Cyrus feels that his voice can’t get out of his throat correctly, he can’t even finish the question.

"That I like you? And that it has always been difficult for me to talk about my feelings?” TJ makes a pause for a long time, maybe thinking about his next words, maybe waiting for Cyrus to say something, but he's still paralyzed. He cannot believe that this is really happening. "That if I had met you some years ago I would kinda bully you just to be able to talk to you? That if we were apart, we would sing about a hole in our heart? Maybe."

"Wow," Andi says, between being moved and surprised by all the information that TJ has just said in such a short time.

"Ok, girls, I think we need to give them some time alone." Jonah stands up and guides the girls to the door.

"But this is your house, Jonah," Buffy says.

"Also I want to know how this ends!" Andi looks at Cyrus and gives him one of his best smiles. He knows that Buffy is going to get really angry when she finds out that Andi knew for a long time that he liked TJ.

"C’mon," Jonah smiles, softened by the emotion of his girlfriend. And the three leave the house.

"You know? I didn’t expect that that would be the way I told you."

"What? That you like guys or that you like me?" Cyrus still felt the strange sensation in the back of his neck and a new feeling in his stomach, one that he did not expect to feel even in a very distant future.

"Well, none of those, actually," TJ seems to be quite calm. "I figured I was going to tell you that I like guys at The Spoon. So, if you reacted badly, I could escape fast. "

"Me? React badly?"

"Well, in my mind that can’t understand math that sounded a lot more than logical." They laugh and a weight they did not know they had on their shoulders, in their whole body, is released. At the cost of exposed feelings they have for each other.

"And ... How were you going to tell me you like me?"

"Well," TJ scratches the back of his neck, now he seems a little nervous and that smile that Cyrus knows so much just proves it. "I was thinking of buying a lot of chocolate muffins and write with them something like _I like you Cy. Date me,_ It would be near the swings ..."

"Wow" They hear Andi not far away and Jonah and Buffy telling her to calm down.

"Cy? Why not Underdog?"

"Those would be too many muffins to buy, my budget would only allow me Cy" And the they laugh again, as if that suddenly happened in reality. As if one afternoon of summer TJ invites him out almost at nightfall and when he got to the swings there were the muffins and TJ with a smile just for him.

"So…"

"So..." Cyrus can feel a new security atmosphere and can see in TJ's face that he also feels it. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes." He answers, maybe too fast. But it seems that neither of them really cares.

"Tomorrow we can walk around the city and then eat at The Spoon." TJ moves closer to their faces and Cyrus thinks he knows what's going to happen, but he does not want to make a mistake.

"Are you going to…?"

"Kiss you? Only if you want."

"Of course I do." He answers, again way too fast for his liking, but seeing TJ's equally anxious face makes him feel a little better.

And then, it happens.

And it does not look like anything he ever imagined or felt. It is much, much better. When he opens his eyes and sees TJ's smile, he knows he thinks the same. And for a fleeting moment, everything is more than perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that's not from Tyrus Week/Month!  
> It kinda sucks, but I really like this idea.   
> I'm working in a Tyrus long-fic, but I'm not actually sure if I'm going to finisht it or publish it. I probably will cause I never listen to myself lol.  
> I don't know if anyone is interested but I'm open to prompts, If you have an idea and for some crazy reason you want me to write something, I'll do it just essage me on Tumblr :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
